Photo
by laughmedeadx
Summary: [rated teen for language]Another oneshot I made.. in the form of a songfic. it's about Sasuke reminiscing about everything and finding a new path.. Bad summary Good story! R&R .


photo

by; NPS

Disclaimer: . i dont ANYTHING of naruto ) . & i dont want too! . i would probly ruin it 8 - ) . haa cause you know, ruinning a succesful series.. is just something could pull off . ''

OKAYYYY . so this is my first naruto songfic.. I'm also working on one about Itachi too .. so hopefully that'll be ready soon, ppplllleeaaaaasseeee let me know what ya'll think bout it ) . it would make me INCREDIBLY happy. and of course you think it sucks tell me that too .. though dont go all everything about this thing SUCKSS! cause that's just not nice P . anyways ON WITH THE SONGFIC hehe .

"sakura..." whispered a certain raven haired boy known as _Uchiha Sasuke_, as he sat in the darkness of the cell like room that over time had come to be known as ' his room '. Thinking about those who he had left behind.. and focusing one one in particular _Haruno Sakura_.. He just sat there after another unbearable day of training with his so called "sensei", running his pale fingers over the only thing that he had kept the entire time that he had stayed with Orochimaru.. the picture of team seven.. The only memory he had of her now...

_A photo, can say a thousand things  
But it can't say the million things  
I wanna say  
A photo, can capture the way we were  
But it can't capture the way we are  
Cause you're far away_

"why? why did you tell me those things that night before i left! You knew I had to do this!" he practically screamed out into the darkness, "I'm so sorry..." he spoke after in a much softer tone.. so soft that it was nothing more then a whisper.

_What it's like to know you  
What it's like to touch you  
Yeah... _

It had been three longs years. THREE whole god damn years since Sasuke had left Konohagakure.. three year since he had left Naruto, Kakashi-sensei & Sakura.. _his_ Sakura.. The night he left there was no doubt in his mind that all he wanted was power.. power to finally avenge his clan and be.. _free_. well free might have been a stretch, but atleast he would no longer have to feel a certain burden about his familly, or again.. thats what he had thought.. but now it seemed that he was no longer so certain, about anything anymore as a matter of fact.. Out of all the time he had spent here he had learned of Orochimaru's plan to take his body... that was easy to figure out, though it still made his blood boil.. "_How could he be so stupid.. I'm a prodigy, not a baka! I'll be damned if i even let him lay a finger on me!"_ Sasuke's mind hissed.. It didn't matter anyways. Sasuke was much stronger then Orochimaru now... He would kill him soon, but still would that be enough to kill Itachi? Orochimaru had once told Sasuke that Itachi was stronger then even him.. so who knows.. only a match against his dear old brother would make him certain. But.. is that what he wanted... He knew it was what he was _supposed_ to want.. but was it really what his heart ached for? no.. He knew very well what his heart wanted, something he could just never allow himself to have. 

_When you told me that you loved me  
Were those just words?  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
And I know that hurts  
Cause I'm looking at your picture  
Cause it's all I got  
Maybe one day, you and me will have  
One more shot_

But still that didn't mean he couldn't think about it right? I mean so what if he thought about going back.. paying his deaths to his village and being with her? Nothing could take that away from him.. they were HIS thoughts.. and basically now thats all he had,

_Timing, lost minutes and moments  
Yeah, I might be lonely, girl  
But I'm not afraid  
In a second, it all comes right back to me  
No, nothing's forgotten now  
Yeah, everything's saved_

It's true though that back when they were the team known as "team seven" he found her completly and utterly annoying... but he always just felt somehow.. protective.. of her, he would have given his life for her, for sure.. though never in a million years would he admit that outloud. I guess it's just one of those things. She really was a fangirl through and through, they way she acted most of the time.. Key part _Most of the time_. She knew when to be serious.. and the one thing that seperated her from all the others, was that she would have given her life for him aswell... and the was no better feeling to Sasuke to know that someone cared enough for him, to make the ultimate sacrifice that was death.. That's why he loved her, thats why he would have given his life for her... cause she would have done the same...

_What it's like to touch you  
What it's like to know you  
Yeah..._

It hurt like hell now to even just think of it .. just imagining what his sudden departure did to her.. It made his entire body shiver in guilt.. Thinking of how he just left her there... on a bench in the middle of the night. my kami what would he give to see her now, even if only for a single moment. He knew he would have too.. he would soon go insane if he didn't. Then he would find Itachi and have his final battle.. it wouldn't be fair to him if he didn't see her one last time -no- it wouldn't be fair to HER if he died without seeing her one last time!

_When you told me that you loved me  
Were those just words?  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
And I know that hurts  
Cause I'm looking at your picture  
Cause it's all I've got  
Maybe one day you and me will have  
One more shot_

**But what if she's done waiting?** a part of his mind seemed to ask.. **What if she finally realised that waiting for an ice cube to melt in a snow storm just isn't worth it? what then oh great Uchiha prodigy?**

the answers to that, Sasuke Uchiha did not know.. he only hope and prayed that she had, or one part of him did.. the other part hope that she had found someone who would love an cherish her the way she should be. Because he could not confess his feelings now... not if he was leaving to go battle Itachi.. if he died.. what would sakura do? Losing someone once can hurt your heart ALOT maybe even break it.. but twice.. that could shatter it completely! And really all he wanted was sakura's happiness now.. HE had had enough of being selfish! Of leaving those who cared for him behind, with tears stained cheeks and hurting hearts.. No he would make everything right then he would leave..

_You were my life  
You were my faith  
You gave me hope everyday_

_"so it's decided it would seem..."_ I kill Orochimaru tonight .. And with that. through the darkness two sharingan eyes appeared, with a glaze over them that could only be described as murder intended .. something that Sasuke had only encountered once in his life... The night that Itachi had taken his entire life away from him...

_When you told me that you loved me  
Were those just words  
You can't tell me you don't need me  
And I know that hurts  
Cause I'm looking at your picture  
Cause it's all I got  
Maybe one day you and me will have  
One more shot_

Trudging in a fast pace down the stairs that led to the main dinning hall where Orochimaru's presence was along with Kabuto the last words Sasuke spoke before the preformed the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and bursting through the doors was "I'm coming Sakura, please just wait a little longer..."

wow .. that didn't really end like I had originally planned .. '' . l0l . aahh weell . it's all good ) . SO i sposee i could go anywhere with this.. i'm either thinking of making a sequel, or a story about Sakura's thoughts . OR I even dare say I could change this from simple sonfic to a .. f a n f i c t i o n .. WWHHAA! haha P . l0l well let's not rush into things .. but just R&M me and i'll see where to go from theree ) . though I gotta warn ya'll that if i make this ends up being a fanfic chances are CHANCESS not 100 sure, but they'll be some Naruto/Hinata . Neji/Tenten and Ino/Shikamaru .. along with of course Sasuke/Sakura 3 .. yeaahh i know.. it's stupid but I love those coupless! they make my day D. OH YEAH and another thing .. I could never kill off Itachi, so if you wanna see something about sasuke kicking some itachi ass.. YOU AIN'T GONNA FIND IT HERE! .. sorry, but you just can't Kill iatchi cause he THA MAN . , hehe anyways .. LOVE YOU GUYS TO BITS X3 .

- Nichelleee )


End file.
